User talk:Ben 100022
Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Order in process: Card-Jitsu Fire cards Here. --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:CJFcards1.jpg|Card-Jitsu Fire Card Pack 1 Order in process: Beanie Babies Here's the Beanies! More coin codes! Yay! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:Baabet20.gif|Baabet - Includes coin code File:Beckett.gif|Beckett File:BoLarge.gif|Bo - Size: Large File:Boomer.gif|Boomer File:Bungle.gif|Bungle File:Celebration.gif|Celebration File:Chaucer.gif|Chaucer File:Eglantine.gif|Eglantine File:Fletch20.gif|Fletch - Includes coin code File:Hope.gif|Hope File:Icebox.gif|Icebox File:Ming20.gif|Ming - Includes coin code File:Quackly20.gif|Quackly - Includes coin code File:Righty20.gif|Righty 2008 - Includes coin code File:Shearsly20.gif|Shearsly - Includes coin code File:Slush.gif|Slush File:Tangerine.gif|Tangerine File:Woolsy20.gif|Woolsy - Includes coin code File:Pogo.gif|Pogo File:Saddle20.gif|Saddle - Includes coin code Order in process: Boring, lousy things Boring... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:LousyCarSet.gif|Small lousy plastic car set (Quarter not included) File:BoringAliens.jpg|Two small, plastic, boring aliens File:ForkliftThing.gif|A forklift thingy File:PlasticCarSet.gif|A set of some plastic cars with a mini car and background set Order of everything complete: Clearance items Here's the last of it! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:DonkeyKongItsamemario.gif|Donkey Kong - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:BabyLuigiItsamemario.jpg|Baby Luigi - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:BabyMarioItsamemario.jpg|Baby Mario - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:MarioItsamemario.jpg|Mario - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:PeachItsamemario.gif|Princess Peach - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version can you unblock me ? GGD blocked me and put no newbies allowed as the reason Happy65 . Me Just wanted to say... CODY'S GOT A TINY SAUSAGE!!! :D [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 19:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Ben, Duncan got voted off on my sister's TDWT. In Egypt. This is what happened: Duncan: 'Egypt? This is madness! '''Chris: '''No! This. Is. World. Touuuur! *SHOVE* The end. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Template Suggestion Hey Ben, as an admin here I think it would be cool if we started to make templates for users to customize their userpage with. Respond if you like my idea. ---- Fawful, Lord of Fury. RE:Example Happy77 Have you noticed that on Happy's talkpage their is a note from Sonic saying he is banned 4ever. Why is he still on top user list ^_^ Just asking. -Fawful SORRY Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about what happened on the xat. Seriously, i was just pissed. Ugh, i'm never good at apologies. Please, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, i'd be so so so so soooooo ''SOOOOOOOOOO ''happy. ZacknjessTurn right! 01:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it was cool. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 12:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Yeah, I changed your rights. Go to http://totaldramaworldtourfanon.wikia.com [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 16:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I know you won't forgive me Ben, i know you won't forgive me, but please, find it in your heart! I mean, really! I hate to be hated! The only time i'm ok with it is when i deserve it! Please? ZacknjessTurn right! 16:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Red name? Why is your username red? Your userpage is made. Is this a problem, or is it purposly like that? Thanks, Chanel90210 18:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) Ok, thanks! Also, how much money do I start with? Chanel90210 19:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) How much does a mall cost? Chanel90210 19:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) Just to let you know The threat is taking place any time from now to October 1st. I will most likely strike at night, and I will strike at unexcepted times. If I were you, I would keep my defences up constantly! I mean, seriously, hire night guards. She may strike once or many times. I have nothing to do with the threats. I am only a messenger. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was just upset. Forgive me. Die Kerl hier und da Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Briefmarken dann. Zu Mars. 01:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) BEN BEN!!! BEn I had a talk with RussiaOne! She just wanted to scare you because of some incident that happened a while ago (Look on her talkpage on the CPW for info) Anyway I think that Unknown4 is the real culprit! Not a messenger! Just to be safe we need to make sure we have the right person to blame here! -That's Admin Fawful to you :D! Seriously this is big... FACEBOOK WARNING Ben, if I remember correctly you use Facebook? Here's a little heads up. There's a new feature called "Places", where anyone can tell anyone where they are and you are. You got old friends that you don't like anymore? They could easily stalk you with this new "Places" feature. More info: PLEASE READ ALL OF IT --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Order Placed! Here is your order! Note: You look below your order and you see a 50% off coupon! Congrats! -Fawful Shutdown reason. No one signed up so I figured I was just wasting my time. Especially since everything I made to sell was junk. And I have other things to do. Bye. Maybe i'll come back someday. -PizzamansjrCP- 19:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude WOW! I noticed you are approaching 1,000 edits congrats! Also I noticed the message above mine. We don't want Pizza to be another enemy. Just saying... Congrats once again. -Fawful 4 Year Ban Sonic Hey Ben, not to intrude but um. I received a message from Sonic saying he violated the COPPA. What did he do excatley? -Fawful pokes Fury in business! Hey Hi Hello Aloha Bonquor coapfekjrgn Ben! Inn case you were wondering coapfekjrg is the launge Jibberish. Anyway have you checked your stamp shop? I have placed an order and still did not get my order D: When you have the chance leave the stamps on my talk page.-Fawfu question I have a few questions. First of all, where are my wiki bucks? Second of all, how do I get my stamps that I got when I signed stuff? Ben me friend. Hey Ben, I wanted to talk to you about the CPSW Homepage. It says I do am not on FaceBook for here. I would like to do that. I already have a Facebook and now I just want to friend you guys. Mk? --Fawful U USED WRONG IMAGE!!! The beta Kitteh's IMAGE is the egyptian cat. Not the Cute Kitteh. The Cut Kitteh Image will be used for the Cute Kitteh that will be released AFTER the beta ends! So umm.... you should use the egyptian cat.....yeah.....- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order from The LEGO Store has been delivered! The money has been deducted from your CPM Mall ID Card. Enclosed in this package is your order. File:PassengerTrain.png|Passenger Train File:HogwartsExpress.png|Hogwart's Express File:WinterToyShop.png|Winter Toy Shop File:PublicTransportStation.png|Public Transport Station Thank you for ordering at the CPM Mall! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order from The LEGO Store has been delivered! The money has been deducted from your CPM Mall ID Card. Enclosed in this package is your order. File:PassengerTrain7897.png|Passenger Train File:CargoTrain.png|Cargo Train File:CargoTrainDeluxe.png|Cargo Train Deluxe File:TrainStation.png|Train Station File:TrainStation7997.png|Train Station File:LevelCrossing.png|Level Crossing File:EmeraldNight.png|Emerald Night Thank you for ordering at the CPM Mall! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 23:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Order Processed Enjoy your dilated Migrator picture. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 20:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What a sad day. Hey Ben. I heard on Facebook we lost CPMaster. Why did he quit? Just like to know. -Back to School??? FURY! RE: Ben, we were talking about Sea. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 21:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well... I would go there, but I like this wiki... [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 21:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hurray Good, I didn't wanna leave the Wikia either :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 23:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ben to Fawful. Ben, just some changes on the mail page about me I would like you to make. 1. My signature on IRC is Fawful and will always be Fawful. 2. From now on I will always be active on IRC and 3. My timezone is E.S.T. last but not least 4. My signature is below... Thanks! -[[User:FawfultheGreat| Who else but Fawful?]] lines are codes You know how you deleted the code store because lines were items? Well, they were codes, and if you bought one, I'd give you a code, enter it to me and I'd give you a prize. So can I make it again? Ultimatehero 11:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! As you find your order you notice a card on the bottom... Good for 1 free item at any store. Congrats! ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|Fawful Fury need Fury Food! Who else but Fawful?]] P.S. Note Hey Ben I just wanted to say that since I've now added prices to the F. Fury Mall. I will deduct 60$ WB form your account ok? -Fawful Order Complete Here's your order. Ultimatehero 22:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandal??? I noticed UltimateHero on the Most Wanted List. I checked his mall and there are no longer any "penguin parts" in his mall. May I remove him from the Wanted List remember we need less eneimes and more friends... ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|Fawful Fury need Justice! Who else but Fawful?]] :) Well Done. I am proud of you. You take all of these orders. You are a good soul. If you need any help fell free to ask the Fury Mister! --[[User:FawfultheGreat|'Who else but Fawful?']] Order that will be 1000 WB$ pleaseK8lkgg TV Show What's your favorite TV show? Ultimatehero 19:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Come on the Shout box! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 23:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: On the first subject: Nevermind, I was just never told he agreed. On the second subject: You never said a thing to me about you could only sell Lavender. Geez. =| --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 20:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, Ben, what does Fawful mean by 18/20 of the Wizard's Starter Deck? Does he mean the 18th card or the first 18 cards? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 21:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Could you unprotect my page, please? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 20:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm? I was only Ultimatehero. Ultimatehero 21:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mad @ U Oh, sorry Ben. Keep editing and you'll pass me again! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 20:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Order processed Enjoy your orange puffle. :D --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 00:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Done. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 00:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the award! I'll keep this award on my userpage. =D --LordMaster96 Talk 02:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight issues Hi Ben. I'm sorry but the spotlight criteria have to be applied equally to all wikis; I can't just randomly change them. Otherwise it simply wouldn't be a fair process. The reason for the stubs requirement is just to ensure that visitors enjoy browsing the wiki. New people want to read fun content, not mostly-empty pages. If you do not wish to expand the existing pages, just add more new ones that aren't stubs instead; what matters is that no more than 1 in 5 "random page" clicks go to a stub. If you had 600 articles (for example), then 120 of them could be stubs and still qualify for a spotlight. I'm sorry you are having trouble with your admins. Hopefully you will sort out the drama, and if it really was just a small patch of trouble things should be calmer in a month or so... I'm sure if you guys can manage that if you put your minds to it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dumb'censored'. She said she doesn't want you. So get your head out of your deep 70-foot censored and censored off, before the audience gets more censored off than it already is just watching you act like an obsessive fool, unless this act of obsession is just another one of your pathetic attempts to get back at the members of SFW? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Survival... Ben. This serious. We got to go on Red Alert. The wiki is in total danger, we got to edit faster, and protect ourselves from hackers, we need as much help as we can get. -[[User:FawfultheGreat|Master of Fury! Who else but Fawful?]] Be-Ben? Been there is a message on the wikia. Get rid of that mk? Sorry... I will miss you. Sorry Ben, we are dead. I will eventully try to get the users but CPW and the Fronteriville Wiki is all I have. Thre is Nothing left. One person on Facebook does not respond. Good-Bye. Mabye we will see each other again on a different wiki. THanks for making me an admin here. You are the best guy ever. -Fawful One of the Two Last Users Left. ... O Rly? Well its their Halloween Special. Anyway, we only have like 100 articles and you and me are the ONLY editers left. I think now the other users quit due the new wiki format. I don't mind but others do. Nice knowing you friend. I really do not like Pokemon at all. Sorry! There hasnt been an edit in 1 month! That means were dead man. You can find me on the CPW and the Frontierville Wiki. Bye man. -Fawful Censtila Sun... Ben, I never knew about Censentical Sun... This is why the wiki died. Love... Ben Talk to me more often, Cenestial (Did I spell that right?) you need some help. I can help. -This could be the End of Fury... Then Let it BEGIN! :D :D :D :D! Ok, my plan is we go to all wikis we know and sponser ourselves. It will be hard but lets do it! FOR MAGIC, FOR FURY, FOR THE WIKIS LIFE TO HAVE A PLOTLINE! -Lets do this! RE: Before I get started.... WTF with the inverted Pokemon (forget it's name) Anyway, I'll try to be active and my admin powers might be restored one day. TRUST MEHHH [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Okay, and please check mah blog. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 23:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Let's get rollin' Time to revive the wiki! :D I'll message Akba, Fawful and GGD and see if I can get them back. Then you tell me who else you want me to get here. P.S. What skin do you use? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC: #wikia-clubpenguinshops Order Complete! Your order is complete! Thanks for shopping at the GGD Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 00:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) CPSW Pokemon Leauge Wanna compete? Akbaboy is the champion, and me, you and possibly Zack will be battling eachother. Most likley, DK will be in it if he gets a Pokemon and tells me he wants to be in it. What do you say? Wanna compete? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ben, I'm comming to day 2 of the party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 12:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Taking pictures of day 2? I'ma comming! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 13:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shout box plz. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: You sure about letting Swiftmaster being a b-crat? He just joined the wiki (possibly even his first wiki) and has only 1 edit. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ben Ben, I can't get on IRC right now, but, could you name my Pokemon for me? Actually, I want to name them. The names will be: *Treecko- Weed *Squirtle- Water *Beta Bulbasaur- Rarity *Egg 1- Icicle *Egg 2- Static *And if you can name Gligar, can it be- Gust? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 15:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Ben, I can;t get to IRC! I used my usual username (Fawful) and I typed in our new channel (#wikia-clubpenguinshops) Nothing!!! I need some help if I can make it to the Halloween Party! -Fury Fury Fury~ Home Fury! >.< Yup. Still Nothing! I want to see the Halloween Partay! Help! --Fawful of Fury Boo! Got ya? No Aw... Special gift Hello, for attending the CPSW's first Halloween party you get this special gift! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you You did? Awesome! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 23:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Ben, I'm on IRC but you're not there. :\ --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 23:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yoo-hoo! Hey Ben, what gives? You haven't been editing at all so umm... where are you? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok Well, you're here now so... great! BTW it's time for the 500 Articles Party :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 19:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Ben. I haz a new sig. Anyway, chech this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iYDU_e1ks4 [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 21:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) CPSW ROLE CALL Hello, Ben, our good founder. I've been trying to bring back all the old CPSW users and so far, I've messaged Gary the Gaget Dude, FawfultheGreat and Akbaboy. So um, yeah. Your next. :) Please? I've been the only editor for days... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) No :( Ben... you're... you're quitting? Will you come back again? BTW, Fawful decided to come back see my talk for info --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh... So, let me get this right. You'll be here when your on vacation from school? So you'll probably be here all Summer? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: WHA?????? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I MADE IN THE POKEMON STORE? Sorry for caps. What I meant was: No more TD Store, or Pokemon store? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 16:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh, okay. Which kind of protected: admin only or registered only? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 16:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 16:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Prize BTW Ben, does that mean no more Super Mario, Pokemon, Total Drama etc. at all? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :So, from what you said on GGD's talk page, all Pokemon and Total Drama items are for admins only, correct? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Pokefanon I do forgive if I get an apology, which I JUST NOW did. But its not your job to align the pics. It was the new wiki look that disaligned them, anyway. Sorry to say, were kinda wary of vandals. So, you can't come back. I was looking at the users list and it said you logged in. Probably meant that you logged in here or something. I'll be nice and loosen up your block settings. Just don't do anything against the rules. - I'm a Girl. People Don't get that.... Speak To The Master...DialgaMaster! 14:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Question Can we have a CPSW Ash, CPSW Brock, CPSW Misty, CPSW May, CPSW Max, CPSW Tracey and CPSW Dawn? Just asking. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 22:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, can't go on IRC on the weekends. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 23:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, I can go on the IRC sometimes, but not a lot so I'll still be on :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ... What up with the KABOOM? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 02:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's a fool's choice. Well, actually Ben, I'm not the "fool" that tried to revive the wiki... It was actually GGD's idea... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mission: Somewhat possible? Wow Ben, its been sooooooooooo long! Anyway i'm with you and CPM and DK, lets rise up and get our wikia colorful with infomation and fun angain! I'll begin working on the malls. Mk? Lets hope that its know to late? All Fawful Wants is Some FURY! IRC Ben, could you make a new IRC channel for the Club Penguin Shops Wiki? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I stopped :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) NVM, I changed meh mind and I'm editing some more :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) EE Should we put a link to Everybody Edits on the mainpage? It's a cool game and I'm sure people would want to play. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean prizes? Also, should we remove the link to the Un-CP Wiki? Along with the warning, that's where the link is. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I was just looking at your edits on the CP Wiki, saw the link to this wiki, and *boom* I found this place. Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 23:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was just looking at the old wiki. Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 23:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Unlock your rockhopper room on EE, I got on :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 12:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) AKBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG HE DID!? Sorry I wasn't on this weekend, I was busy with other stuff - what did he say???? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ben, where have you been >:( You haven't been on for days now and you aren't on any IRC channels >:( I even tried your personal channel ##FiskertonPhantom and u weren't on >:( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) LOLZ ok :P BTW guess wat! On EE so far I got Valentines 2011, Ninja, Ohhh and Construction Worker smilies woot woot --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's MOVE! Ben, if you see this I've changed by mind. Let's move to the Club Penguin Wiki Network or whatever it's called. We haven't had a single edit in a week. The most recent edit was Happy65 on The Mall Complex on March 15, 2011! Seriously, Wikia might put this wiki up for adoption and remove our rights. Please ask Andrew, Seahorseruler or whoever to get our place here. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC)